


The Great European Detour

by LilyAnson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Lokitty Does What He Wants, Trapped, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokitty 23,946 gets trapped in the European mail system and isn't happy.





	The Great European Detour

Scratching a claw lightly down the box Lokitty 23,946 made yet another shallow hash mark. He'd make them deeper if he dared but he really didn't trust the European mail system. What was wrong with these people? He'd spend almost thirty days in a box and still didn't know where he was. He was supposed to be at his new vict-... er... 'owners' house already. Maybe he should just fireball them all and be done with everything already?

Suddenly the box moved. Lokitty 23,946 waited but nothing else happened. Sighing he got ready to scratch another mark on the inside of his box. He was interrupted when the box was picked up and shaken once again.

_"Well?"_

_"Feels light,"_ answered a voice with an unfamiliar accent. The box shook again. _"Almost too light."_

Lokitty extended his claws and hissed. If these humans shook him again they would pay.


End file.
